Future thought
Future thoughts are those held by people living in advanced civilisations. Reading these thoughts gives some insight into the highs and lows of these people's lives. * That's nice... that's really nice. * All of this stuff is so nice. * So nice, wow. * I need a couple decades on an exotic planet to cool off. * Oh boy, they've come up with a new food pill flavor! * Which food pills will I be ingesting today? * Who where? * Those are nice limbs. I bet they cost, uh, a lot, though. * I think I'll need more nanocredits. * We've come a long way. * What will we discover tomorrow? * This system is getting cramped. * I wonder - can we ever reverse entropy? * Meatspace's getting stale for me. * I'm still at least "+Rand(5,90)+"% meat! * I think I'll go visit some biorelatives. * Ugh. My biocontributors are visiting again. * One day I'll just upload myself. * ** Needs *** more clones. *** more clams. *** more magnets. *** more nano. *** more nanostuff. *** more food pill flavors. *** more planets. *** more revived extinct species. ** What this planet needs is *** more clones. *** more clams. *** more magnets. *** more nano. *** more nanostuff. *** more food pill flavors. *** more planets. *** more revived extinct species. ** What we need as a species is *** more clones. *** more clams. *** more magnets. *** more nano. *** more nanostuff. *** more food pill flavors. *** more planets. *** more revived extinct species. ** What I need is *** more clones. *** more clams. *** more magnets. *** more nano. *** more nanostuff. *** more food pill flavors. *** more planets. *** more revived extinct species. * These last few centuries have been a little boring. * I'll say, I'm a little bit bored. * I don't really give a clam's hinge. * Everything's so nano. * That's totally nano. * I wonder, where's my nanobro right now? * I hope we don't get assimilated. * I'm synthesizing ** dinosaurs and nobody can stop me! ** trilobites and nobody can stop me! ** businessmen and nobody can stop me! ** birds and nobody can stop me! ** cavemen and nobody can stop me! ** clones and nobody can stop me! ** forbidden food and nobody can stop me! ** more nanogoo and nobody can stop me! ** moonclams and nobody can stop me! ** my own clone and nobody can stop me! ** a synthesizing machine and nobody can stop me! ** nanocredits and nobody can stop me! * I think I lost my ** wall-vibrating device. ** transponder. ** synchotron. ** pocket biano. ** blitar. ** praxophone. ** moonclam. ** ID key. * Time for ** a new brainlobe! ** my nanomolting! ** a new arm! ** a new leg! ** a new pelvis ** a new face! ** a new nanomate! ** my yearly checkup! ** some sprowsing! ** a good old videoverse! * ** That videoverse's plot is barely believable. ** That videoverse has some nicely-written characters. ** I think this videoverse is too large for me. ** I'm getting lost in this videoverse. ** I can't view this videoverse anymore. Way too scary. ** I can't stop crying at that videoverse... Found Inside Future thoughts are found inside the "future thought" tag.